Powerkind girls
by thecreator123
Summary: This is a story for a powerpuff girl group i made i saw other that others made so they gave me inspiriting to do this oh and if you want to use them in anything ask me first ok? ok hope you like it i put a lot of work in to it oh and sorry if its horrible please comment what you think thank you
1. powerkind girls

The two girls watched in horror at the sight of their parents as a girl with long pigtails one half was black and the other was yellow killed them. they didn't even really look at her they just gaped at their parents who were benign murdered right in front of them beauty the one in the middle looked over at betty on her left side she was shocked and shivering it was sad to see her that way then she looked to her right at her other sister Beatrice and she looked like she was going to cry but she looked pissed off as well she had such a big temper that her black hair would have caught on fire if she could Beauty was surprised that we were still standing here watching this blonde girl the same age as us kill our parents then Beatrice exploded.

"HEY you demon stop killing them now that they are beat up and fight me you coward" she screamed at her then the girl stopped then turned around and Beauty felt her eyes widen at the sight of the girl her eyes showed true evil and all of them recognised her now it was Bedlam from the rowdyrouge girls who work form may him Beatrice began to wish she kept her mouth shut then to bedlam's surprise they all ran up the ally.

" he he I would run after you but I can't be bothered" she laughed behind them and continued to kill the parents but bedlam now had three targets for her and her sister's to catch now who knows how long they will run for probably not long.

_A few months later_

Betty's prove:

"Ugh how do they keep escaping us" bellicose yelled as they three targets got away for the hundredth time she charged at a yellow pigtail dash around a corner but she was gone by the time she got there.

"Yea they keep getting away no matter what we do why and how"? Grumbled bruiser she usually didn't care about targets but when they escape that many times she gets mad.

I came running though the door and looked at my worried sister who wash brushing her light pink hair she always dose that when she is worried Beatrice was fiddling with a old doll she looked like she was fixing it. Beauty started to make eggs and bacon for breakfast and I went over to wash my hands. Then beauty looked over at me with a face of angry and worry.

"You shouldn't have gone you know those rowdyrouge girls are after us why did you do it"? Beatrice looked up at us we were most likely going to have another fight.

"To get food for us silly I don't want to stave and I thought they would be in school its school time"

"Yes but it's the rowdyrouge girls they always skip class when they want to now can we not fight"

"Yes true and I don't want to fight either oh and your bacon is burning" Beauty quickly turned around and continued cooking then I put down the bag of food and Beatrice got up and ran over to look at the contents there was milk, butter,vegetables,meat and pancake mix.

"Yummy meat I love meat oh and pancakes yum" she sounded happy then she went back to fixing the doll after we ate we went to bed we all slept in the same room but in different beds Beatrice cuddled that doll of hers I thought about what might have given the rowdyrouge girls powers then I wondered what would be happing in another dimension.

_In another dimension_

"Hmm ok so this is my first test on this machine if I add this chemical x then it should open another portal to another dimension" the man put a bottle of chemical x to a machine to open portals to dimensions ( this happened before the Powerpuff girls) then the machine opened a portal.

"Ah yes its working wait no not that ahhhh" the chemical x fell into the portal and the machine was destroyed forever.

"Oh well time to work on a new project I know I will make the perfect little girls.

_Back on the other dimension_

Beatrice's view:

I woke up to see beauty making cereal this morning today I planed on going out but i would have to wait until the other two go to see their friends and bring them back here.


	2. White beam attack

I couldn't wait after breakfast we all had a bath then got dressed then brushed our hair I was sitting down tying my shoe laces when my sisters came out.

"Ok now Beatrice we're going to get our friends ok and don't worry we'll bring your friends to now remember you have to stay here and watch this place in case the rowdyrouge girls come got it"?

Beauty asked I nodded to bad I wasn't staying any way. As soon as they left though one of the tunnels I went up the other tunnel because we lived underground so we have a lot of tunnels to escape those evil girls. I quietly opened the hole and looked up and saw three lights go across the sky when they passed I climbed out then I looked around it's been a long time since I was up here and it still looked horrible death everywhere and trash some people hiding from the rrg's and smoke you could hear car alarms going of its not a place you would find a kid it's more of a place evil would dwell. I remember what mommy and daddy was planning on doing they wanted to leave this horrible place and go somewhere we could be in happiness and kindness not surrounded by fear I think that's why May him wanted bedlam to kill them and now us because we are their kids. I could understand why mommy and daddy want to leave and now I understand why no one dares try they would end up like mommy and daddy every ones knows what happened after it happened those mean girls used them to show what would happen if anyone left. I walked around I saw some people hid even more I just kept walking then I heard them coming I jumped in a pile of trash to hid with a little hole to peek out of they landed just a few feet from where I was.

"Come on we have to find them" said bruiser who picked up a whole car I had a feeling she was talking about me.

"No we have to find that other kid not those three girls today but I want to find them and rip their heads off" answered bellicose as she ripped open an old fridge.

"oh not here" complained bedlam then they all flew of together I came out of my hiding place and watched them fly boy I would love to tear their heads off at this time but I knew that even if I wanted to I couldn't how could I. I don't have powers so I kept walking I looked at the sky once more but all I saw was a white beam right in my face I got up then kept walking and tripped over something when I looked at what it was I saw a small boy I couldn't think of his name but he looked mad then I remembered he was bellicose boyfriend bleed he was a rowdyrouge boy I gasped and went to run but something held me back so I turned around helped him up then ran away I looked to see him looking at me puzzled then realizing who I was flew up into the sky and away I knew he was getting the rowdyrouge girls because I was their target so I ran until I found one of the tunnels. I looked around then up at the sky while I went down no could know about our secret hiding place other than our friends. I got home just as Beauty and Betty came in with sad faces.

"The rowdyrouge girls have taken our friends May Him knew about them beaning our friends so she made them targets for the rowdyrouge girls". Said Beauty as Betty went to her room I sat down and beauty went to one of the tunnels we all need to be along for a bit.

Beauty's prove:

I walked out of the house I knew the other two would disturb me so I went up the tunnel to sit outside to think. As I sat I began to think we should let the rowdyrouge girls find it's our fault our friends are gone probably beaning tortured I looked up at the sky it was red like normal red from fires and murder I hate this disgusting city I spat on the ground it makes me sick in this horrible place we had to live why couldn't we escape here we could just leave use the tunnels but those girls would find us when we come out of the tunnels they don't go all the way out of the city so that's out why did the city have to be this way? Its sick and all thanks to those girls. I could feel my angry growing I took another look up in the sky and all most screamed a white beam of light was heading straight for me. I barely got up when it hit me I screamed in pain in which after wards I regrated because when I looked up I saw a dark blue light flying towards me it almost got me but I jumped out of the way at the last minute. I knew who it was when the smoke cleared it was bedlam's little boyfriend from the rowdyrouge boys Blade I glared at him then exploded as he rubbed his head.

"WHAT gives you don't just fly towards someone and try to crash into them you idiot" right after I said it I felt sorry and helped him up he just stared at me confused and didn't do anything then said awkwardly.

"Um sorry wait what am I doing I'm evil you should be afraid and it wasn't my fault I fell a white beam shot past me and I got blinded for a while" he glared at me then started a fight.

"Knife storm" he yelled and threw a whole bunch of knifes into the air then they all came raining down on me. I ran away from him when they stoped I cam back and looked at him mad and yelled.

"You know just because your bad don't mean you can't say thanks to someone who helped you up Blade" he looked confused then yelled just as I turned around.

"If you know my name then what's yours"? I looked back he seemed to be blushing I knew it's the right thing to answer back.

"Its beauty" I told him then ran off and down a tunnel then back to the one I went up to begin with I wanted to see what happened now he knew my name when I lifted the lid just so I could see his feet. He started talking to himself.

"Beauty"? "Well hope I see her again and maybe next time I won't start a fight wait what am I saying I'm a bad guy but I still hope to see her again" then he flew away I got out and watched him leave his blue streak wobbling like he was drunk but I knew he wasn't I saw him looked back stoped then continued. I turned around and went back home when I got inside I started making spaghetti Betty looked at me confused.

"You know your smiling right and blushing a bit" she said looking more confused than ever. I whispered in her ear.

"Just trying to be happy for Beatrice you know" she nodded we have to try to be happy but I wasn't faking after I met blade I couldn't stop smiling.

Betty's prove:

When I woke up Beatrice was sitting at the table she looked up and told me Beauty had gone out to get more food.

"Ok Beatrice I'm going out to ok be good and stay here" she nodded so I went out on of the tunnels near school to see the teacher for more school work we needed education no matter you is after us as I walked in I saw three lights shoot up into the sky I ran in after I got the worksheets I started to walk home when I saw a little baby and a white beam shooting towards it I ran over and shielded the little one and the beam hit me I almost let out a scream but then a image of my parents murder came to my head and I stopped after it hit me a woman ran up and grabbed the baby then ran off I continued when I thought boy I wish I could fly when I looked down I was hovering above the ground I knew I was smiling. I began flying around I looked back only once and saw a light blue streak behind me I continued flying when I bumped head smack into someone when I opened my eyes I saw a boy with black hair and green eyes he started and so did I forgot we were falling until I looked down and skidded to a halt. I started at him I remember him now he was boner form the rowdyrouge boys.

"Um hi your boner right"?

"Yea and...I mean what's your name"?

"It's betty" we just floated for a bit.

"Um your bruisers boyfriend aren't you" I looked at him

"Not really just everyone thinks that because we're both evil" we kept staring then I remembered.

"Oh and sorry for bumping into you"

"Uh it's okay" then I flew down and looked up to see him watching me he seemed embarrassed then flew off I went down the tunnels today was an awesome day so far and I couldn't wait to tell Beauty that I could fly.


	3. The fight

Beauty's prove:

I was standing in the kitchen I came back from getting more food when Betty came running in all exited.

"You won't believe what just happened to me I was getting school work when a white beam was heading towards a baby so I shielded so I got hit instead and I was walking then I was thinking what it would be like to fly when I looked down I was flying then as I was flying around I bumped into Boner we fell and forgot to fly but then we remembered and he asked for me name I told him then I touched the ground when I looked up he was still floating up there then he flew away it was awesome" when she finished I just stood there I was hit by a white beam to and Beatrice just told me she got hit to so that means we can all fly.

"Well betty it turns out Beatrice and me have been hit by a white beam to"

"And we met the rowdyrouge boys to I meet Bleed and Beauty met Blade" Beatrice finished then continued drawing Betty looked exited.

"Well let's go see if you can fly to" with that we all went outside into the filthy city after a bit we were all flying around I left a very light pink trail behind me and Beatrice left a light green trail we were having the most fun we have ever had when I saw them the rowdyrouge boys and I saw Blade I stopped playing and my sisters saw the boys to we flew towards them when they saw us flying we stopped and so did we just hovered there and stared at each other they looked mad for some reason Betty was so excited that she flew over to Boner what happened surprised me and Beatrice completely.

Beatrice's prove:

Betty just flew up to boner but he punched her and she fell down crash into the ground below us i flew down to her and helped her up the boys just started at us.

"Why did you do that to her" I shouted he looked mad and so did Bleed.

"Well that's what Bedlam gets for trying to trick me pretending to be someone named Betty can't believed I fell for it but now she won't trick me this time or ever again" Betty looked up at him then slowly flew up to him but he threw her down again she tried again me and Beauty who was still flying just watched.

"I'm not Bedlam"

"Yes you are don't lie"

" I'm not lying" she kept flying but he just pushed her down again then she seemed to have an idea she flew up to him but when she tried to hit her she flew behind him then hugged him side on he let out a gasp then closed his eyes and hugged her back then let go.

"So you're not Bedlam after all none of the rowdyrouge girls can't bear to hug anyone" i flew back up with Beauty the boys we knew still glared at us.

"Just because that's not Bedlam doesn't mean these girls aren't Bellicose and Bruiser"

" actually it dose I mean Bellicose can't stand hanging out with good people and bruiser would have had a fit with seeing Boner hugging another girl and a good girl at that" Blade pointed out then they both nodded and said at the same time.

"I'm sorry" we were so happy we flew up really fast and hugged them Beauty hugged Blade and I hugged Bleed they looked embarrassed at first then slowly hugged us back it was the best when we stopped we played for a bit when bleed shouted.

" You girls have to run the rowdyrouge girls are coming" when we looked around we saw them still far away but coming we slowly flew down to make sure we didn't leave a trail there was no tunnel nearby so we hid and heard everything.

Betty's prove:

We were hiding thanks to the rowdyrouge boys I think we were becoming good friends they told us they were coming but no tunnels were near so we had to hide and heard the whole conversation.

"Hi bleed seen those girls we were talking about lately" Bellicose asked him

"No Bellicose we haven't and we told you we don't get caught in your targets anymore"

"But you were before what happened you were helping with these targets before but now you choose not to Blade are you going to help us" Bedlam asked looking all sweet and innocent.

"No" Blade said bluntly then Bedlam got mad.

"You're in love with someone aren't you" she yelled Blade looked shocked and Bedlam yelled even more.

"You have never been able to resist my pleading look before you would help us but you have falling for someone else it's the same with you two isn't" suddenly bruiser and bellicose looked mad as well and began to fight they caught by surprised and bellicose wrapped them up in a flash.

"Now your targets to and we caught you ha ha now to kill you" Bellicose laughed out loud but i got so mad that I flew up.

"Hey I thought you were looking for us"? They turned and looked shocked at the fact I was flying Beauty and Beatrice flew up to if thought Beauty was going to tell me of but she looked mad to so the fight began.

"Hey there you are" Bruiser called she flew up to join Bedlam and Bellicose who had the boys tied up.

"Don't get out of here" they screamed at us bellicose tightened the ropes around them strangling them.

"Let's make a deal Bellicose" Beatrice said it was weird she hated deals cause mom used to say never make a deal unless it's an emergency well this was an emergency.

" oh and what could you offer me and my sister's"

Beatrice glanced once more at Bleed and he saw her deal and looked shocked.

"Don't do it" he yelled and bellicose strangled them even more.

"A trade we'll go with you if you let them go and take them off your target list" Beatrice finished and kept looking at Bleed as the three girls smiled except Bruiser she never smiled the boys began to shout.

"No don't let them take you Beauty"

"Just fly away Betty just go without us please"

"Fly away we're bad guys and bad guys shouldn't live good people should now go Beatrice" but we held our hands up in the air and surrendered Bellicose was the first to speak.

"No" she smiled after and continued at our surprised faces

"No we won't let either of you live but we're board so let's fight before we kill you and these guys shall we if you win then you and the boys can go if we win you come with us and we torture you and the boys" Bedlam laughed at her sister's bargain and Beatrice just nodded and I knew we would have to fight so we got into a position Beauty in the middle me on her left and Beatrice on her right both me and Beatrice turned to our sister and nodded she nodded to.

"Ok then let's go" Beauty shouted then we stood and waited and Bedlam flew straight towards her.

"This is what happens when you take my Blade" she tried to lay a punch but Beauty kept dodging no matter how many times she tried. Bruiser flew towards me with a gun I flew up then behind her and slapped her hand the gun fell and I shot a laser from my eyes and destroyed it.

"YOU DESTROYED MY GUN AND STOLE BONER NOW YOUR IN FOR IT" she screamed at me I smiled a board smile then flew.

"Black fire balls" she screamed but a move appeared in my head so I tried it.

"Blue flower shield" I yelled and a blue shield appeared with blue roses around the edges the fire balls bounced straight off it and hit bruiser because she had her eyes closed thinking I got hit and killed boy was she mad when she got hit instead. We continued fighting I shot lasers at her back then made a shield when she tried to get me it was fun once I tried a new power.

"Sky ice fog" I yelled a deep blue fog wrapped around her and where ever she went it followed then I flew in behind her and kicked her then shot my lasers and kicked her again and again I punched I kicked I used my lasers until she fell out cold then I froze her. Then flew out to watch the others I looked over at Beatrice fighting Bellicose she was concentrating very hard trying to doge her.

"Death knife" shouted Bellicose and I saw her pull out a glowing pink knife and swang it at her but she dodged then spun around really fast making a green whirlpool which Bellicose and her knife got sucked into I saw her knife get pulled from her hands then cut her a few times when it stoped I saw my sister behind her tried the laser trick and shot green lasers at her she was hit and fell down then flew straight up but Beatrice smiled and screamed.

"Green lighting skipping rope" then a green skipping rope appeared it was flashing she started skipping really fast I was confused when I noticed storm clouds approaching Bellicose hadn't noticed yet.

"Ha ha what's skipping going to do ha ha"Bellicose laughed at her then my sister screamed and lighting hit Bellicose causing her to fall but Beatrice grabbed her and kicked her then punched then dropped her and shotting a laser beam at her she was out cold to so we put her beside bruiser and tied them up with a steel pipe we found a bent then we watched Beauty fight Bedlam the one who killed mom and dad we knew she would get her good for that. Bedlam was swinging a massive axe around trying to get her.

"Stand still you little bitch" swinging again but missed then Beauty used the fog trick I used

"Sky ice fog" it worked but her fog was pink is wrapped around bedlam then sis punched and kicked and shot laser beams then used a move I never thought of

" sunrise ire arrows and bow "she cried out then a pink and orange bow and arrows appeared and she shot straight into the fog we didn't know if it worked but then a body fell from the fog and Beauty flew down and caught it. it was Bedlam we tied her up to and waited for a long time.

Beauty's prove:

After a long time Bruiser woke up the other two were knocked out still she looked around at the rope then at her sister's then at us surprised.

"Hey let us go so we can fight you and win" she yelled

"We win so the rowdyrouge boys and us can go now" Beatrice smiled then flew over to untie the boys who were staring at us both happy and surprised at the fact we beat the rowdyrouge girls once they were free they flew over to us Bleed flew with Beatrice next to him bruiser glared at all three of them.

" Fine go but next time we'll beat you up and kill you before you have the chance to destroy my GUN" she yelled and glared at Betty at the mention of her gun then Bedlam woke up and looked disappointed at the fact that she lost Blade who was standing with Beauty who giggled.

" who are you anyway" she asked eyeing us I knew our name I looked at the other two they knew it to so we said it together in unison.

" We're the powerkind girls" then we flew up into the air but Beatrice went back and untied them then flew away fast they didn't follow us so that was good we flew away and the boys showed us a place the girls don't even know about so we could stay there instead of the tunnels. Then we played with them even more and had dinner all together it was the best.


	4. Beatrice becomes mad and kinda bad

Beatrice's prove:

We were flying home after another fight with the rowdyrouge girls we won of course but it was harder than before because they know that we're good at it but it was still fun we have beaning fighting for a long time now and it got harder and harder every time but we couldn't let them beat us because if they beat us then they'll kill us so we went to bed ready for tomorrow.

I woke up and got ready as normal we were flying to meet the boys when something caught my eye I looked and saw the rowdyrouge girls fighting three other girls I waited until the fight was over then flew over to the new girls.

"Hello who are you"

"We're the powerpown girls from hell we came to fight bad guys like the rowdyrouge girls my name is shade and who are you"

"Well hi I'm Beatrice and I'm form well here and the bedlam murdered my mommy and daddy and I'm one of the powerkind girls and we fight the rowdyrouge girls but we need to be careful because they want to kill us because our parents wanted to leave this city so bedlam killed them but we got powers now and fight them so that's me it's very nice to meet you" I can't believe I just told her that she seemed relieved.

"Whew I thought you were another bad guy for a second well if they kill us we just regenerate so we can't really die and we thought we would be new protectors of this place but you seem to be it so can we stay still we hate hell" share called out she flew up to shade.

"no its okay you can be the protectors we don't mind we'll just find a new place any way so don't worry about it" I flew off to tell Beauty and Betty that we have been replaced when I told them they seemed surprised then a bit sad Betty looked a bit nervous.

"Look girls I need to tell you about a dream I have beaning having its where we are holding hands then he say Dimension travel and we land in another dimension with a town that needs protectors then a voice calls out for help so I think we should try it maybe that's the place we need to go and be hero's you know we never were hero's here just girls who fought the rrg and now this town has hero's so maybe we could try it" Betty said with her eyes closed then beauty nodded.

"It might be the best this town doesn't need us anymore so we should go find a place that needs our powers for help" I felt my eyes widen how could they be saying this.

"Wait what about Boner and Blade"? They looked at each other then nodded as if agreeing

"Their better off without us we need to try and leave"

"No I know mommy and daddy wanted us to leave but this isn't what they meant and we will never see the boys again do you want that" I yelled I wasn't going to another dimension for anything.

"No I don't want that but I'm sure they don't want us to die so come on lets go" Beauty tried to grab my arm and pull me but I wasn't going no matter what.

"NO I WONT GO ANY WERE I'M STAYING HERE" I yelled and shrugged of her hand then I flew away tears in my eyes I bumped right into bruiser I glared at her this wasn't the time right now I put my hands out in front of me and tried a new power.

"GREEN BOMB EXPLOSIHION NOW DIE BRUISER" I added the last part in front of me was the biggest green lighting ball ever I held it over my head then threw it at her she tried to fly off but because it was so big it hit her and she shot out of the sky like a comment I looked behind me to see the other two coming towards me so I yelled a new move instead of green bomb.

"FIRE GREEN BOMB MAKE THEM GO AWAY NOW" a fire ball the size of the moon appeared in one hand and another one in the other hand I threw them at both of them they screamed and joined their sister I smiled I felt great I could take them on all by myself so my sister's can go I'm going to stay here and avenge mommy and daddy I saw my sister's watching me they saw what I did I turned to them they gasped.

"You look evil" Betty called out to me.

"Yea and did you see the size of that green bomb and those fire balls ha ha I'm Awesome I can take these girls down all by myself so you can go to another dimension I don't need you anymore" I yelled back and smiled more evilly.

"But this isn't the powerkind way" Beauty called looking worried I'm sick of her beaning worried about every little thing I do.

"Forget the powerkind way now I'm doing the Beatrice's way ha ha and stop worrying about every little thing now you guys can leave I can take care of myself" I yelled then flew of I was following the rowdyrouge girls I want to fight them again they're not so tough as they say ha ha.


	5. New Dimenshion

Beatrice:

I lost them I tried to fight them again but no they got scared and hid not fair I looked around there was nothing to do I screamed I was so bored I flew around and looked down there was someone robbing a old lady I flew down at such speed he didn't even see me coming I punched him and kicked him a few times really fast my legs were a blur I smiled as he collapsed I turned and faced the old lady I knew I was glaring and looking really scary she ran for the hills I flew back up into the sky taking the robber with me I flew to the police station and smashed through the roof and glared at the police men.

"HEY INSTEAD OF SITTING ON YOUR BEHINDS EATING DOUGHNUTS GET OUT THERE AND STOP CRIME RIGHT NOW" I yelled and glared at them even more.

"I HAD TO SAVE AN OLD LADY FORM THIS ROBBER BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE NOW GET GOING AND DO YOUR JOB" I yelled at them they seemed shocked then were running around calling each other and some getting in cars and driving away as fast as they could I flew out of there though the hole I made before as I flew over the place I saw police cars everywhere I flew over the city even more when two somebody's grabbed my arms and pulled me away backwards it hurt I screamed and shouted but they didn't let go until we touched ground then I turned around to see who had grabbed me standing there was Blade and boner with Beauty and Betty to and Bleed as well.

"Beatrice me and your sisters are worried your going you know bad" Bleed said looking worried

"Well I'm not I just saved a old lady from a robber and told the police to do their job how is that bad"? I asked

"Well the way you acted before made you look a bit evil" Betty said looking a bit concerned at me I sighed.

"Look I was mad then because you said to leave but I don't want to leave" I answered the Bleed looked confused until Blade and Boner explained our plan to leave this place forever he looked mad at first then as if he understood.

"Well you should go before the rrg come their getting stronger and harder to beat so go on we don't mind" Blade spoke for all of the boys who didn't look so happy about it at all

"Sorry blade but we have to go" Beauty told him looking sad he just nodded.

"Good bye beauty"

"Good bye Blade"

"Goodbye Boner"

"Goodbye Betty"

"Goodbye Bleed"

"See ya Beatrice" with all the goodbyes out of the way we were ready to see if this travel power actually exists so we held hands and said in a low whisper.

"Dimension travel" then there was a vortex in front of us a strong wind had formed we could feel it pulling at us we held hands looked back once and jumped into it in was a bunch of colours and we flew very fast but I noticed we were slowing down then for some reason we stopped but there was no way of getting out then a massive TV like screen appeared in front of us we saw Blade we smiled it was Blade how did he get here maybe he knew how to get out but he looked horrible we stopped smile after we noticed that he was chained to a tube he didn't look like himself he didn't have the same well actually no clothes on at all and his hair was completely blonde he usually had half black half blonde maybe he realized that it didn't suit him and worse of all was he looked beaten and crying he had been tortured by the looks of it and then there was five men in the room and they were doing horrible stuff I didn't know what but it looked horrible I looked away just for a moment to see how Beauty was taking this she was horrified like the rest of us but she looked like she was about to cry her hands covered her mouth and she looked like she couldn't take anymore but was frozen in horror he kept getting beat I began to think that maybe Bedlam did this after we left and how we had to watch it I looked back and then I was stuck to this was worse than watching our parents die in front of us I could hear that beauty began to cry it must be so painful to her then a door opened and a boy OMG it was BLEED had come in he started to beat up the men one by one I realized the fifth one was his dad because he said something about how he wasn't taking his son but I was amazed how a dad could do this to his son I looked over at Beauty she had her head on Betty's shoulder and Betty was telling her that he was beaning saved right now she looked up and smiled seeing Bleed save him it was the best to see that Blade was saved from something so terrible the screen changed and there was Boner or I think it was Boner it must be it looks like him kind of but his skin was peeling Betty looked horrified now it was Boner Bruiser must be doing this who knows what Bellicose will do to Bleed now we watched him as his skin peeled Betty covered her eyes and kneeled down it was too much you could hear the skin peeling then Bleed grabbed him and took him to the hospital then it changed again to another screen my sisters looked at me we knew this time it would be Bleed there he was in hospital all bandaged I realized this happened in order first Blade got hurt then it was Boner and Bleed must have got hurt saving both of them so this is what happen to him I watched him he was all banged and running he must be running from Bellicose he was in pain I watched I wonder what she did to him then the screen went black and disappeared it was killing me that I didn't know if he gets away or what she did to him then we saw light up ahead we held hands, closed our eyes and felt the blinding light then we opened our eyes to the new dimension it looked kind of the same but the sky was blue and you couldn't hear car alarms anywhere so that was good we just floated there and looked around now that I was here it is pretty exiting to come to a whole new place I twirled around in the air it felt clean and fresh compared to what we had back home I noticed Betty glaring at me.

Betty:

I watched Beatrice twirling around in the sky it was nuts did she just forget what we saw and who knows what bad guys are around here and yet she is twirling around like a kid on their birthday she is so childish I glared at her then she stopped when she saw me glaring at her.

"That is much better how can you be twirling around when we don't even know what bad guys are here or not" I told her she nodded then we started to fly around it was a bit weird it looked like home but wasn't that's it oh god this WAS home but in a different dimension so we where home well kind of we kept flying when a red vector flew past us and almost hit Beauty we looked up and gasped it was the rowdyrouge boys but there was something different about them I seem to be the only one who noticed the other two seemed thrilled to see them they looked so happy I decided not to be the one to disappoint them so I followed as we flew up to them But I saw some one that caused me to stop my sisters hadn't noticed yet.

"Hey don't" I yelled grabbing them and pulling them away they looked at me as if I was mad.

"Are you crazy we saw the boys hurt on that TV screen like I'm not going to see if Bleed is ok" Beatrice yelled at me I pointed over at the girl I had seen she had spiky messy ribbons in her orange hair as well as a red top and a red plaid skirt flying towards Bleed she punched him and did some move that made a bunch of red vectors go everywhere there was another two girls a black haired one her hair was all spiky with a black top and skirt I couldn't see her very well so I don't really know what she was wearing but I could see the blonde one a bit better it looked like she was wearing a blue tank top with a black skirt and her hair was in long pigtails and both sides blonde their looked like the rowdyrouge girls but not really I watched them until I looked over at the boys again and realized that they were beaten I flew up and stood in front of them so did Beatrice and Beauty the girls looked really mad at us being here so maybe they were rrg but it didn't seem like it.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY" the girl with the black hair yelled at us I pointed at me.

"I'm betty that is Beauty and Beatrice" I said pointing at them.

"And just who are you"? I asked doing the whole arms crossed thing.

"I'm berserk that is brat and she is Brute and we are the powerpunk girls NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY DAMM IT" the red haired girl said pointing as well so their weren't the rowdyrouge girls I knew it.

"No" I told her bluntly she screwed up her face.

"Oh yea and just why shouldn't you" Brat asked looking really annoyed I looked at my other two sisters and smiled a smug kind of smile.

"Because we are the powerkind girls and just because these boys aren't who we thought they were doesn't mean we are going to let YOU bet the crude out of them get it" I said grabbing the green guy he looked beat up even more than the other two and put him on my back and flew as fast as I could Beatrice and Beauty did the same the powerpunk girls tried to keep up but we were faster than them so we beat them the blue boy was fighting and almost got out of Beauty's grasp but she held on and grabbed him form the back of his t-shirt so he was just dangling he yelled and looked mad Beauty looked annoyed and I just held on to the green boy we were flying around looking for a place to hide this town didn't have piles of trash everywhere and we didn't know the underground tunnel system so that was out suddenly red smoke started forming in the sky until there was a swimming red cloud above us three lines of it like rope started to come down towards us and tried to grab the boys.

"NO" I shouted and grabbed the green boy from the red cloud and sped off I turned around noticing that Beauty and Beatrice weren't behind me when I saw the red cloud take them to I sped off again I could feel the green boy moving so I looked down and saw a sewage hole I flew down opened it I didn't care where it went I just couldn't let this red cloud take this boy and I had to figure out a way to save my sisters I saw that cloud before only a few days before our parents died mommy and daddy went outside and a red cloud appeared there stood May him warning them not to dare try and leave or make preparations but they did and now look at them their gone I jumped down the hole and landed on a yellow girl she glared at me then saw the boy I was carrying and signalled for me to follow. I followed looking out for the cloud the girl tried to take the boy but I wouldn't let her I didn't care if it wasn't boner I saved him and I was going to protect him while he is like this and while the other boys are gone.

Beauty:

" I just don't understand it" muttered a red woman with claws for hands me and Beatrice were standing in a cage the two boys we saved put us there when the red lady told them to somehow Betty got away the red haired boy looked confused.

"What don't you understand"? He asked looking worried.

"I can't make him teleport to here for some reason and my clouds can't go underground I should be able to teleport both of them Brazen and that little kidnapper" she muttered Beatrice looked mad I just watched as she walked up to the bars of the cage.

"Hey our sister is NOT a kidnapper you're the one who kidnapped us and those boys she is just trying to protect the green one she is not a kidnapper" Beatrice said it was true Betty would never kidnap anyone ever in her life the red boy glared at her and walked up and pushed her.

'We didn't get kidnapped we train here and Her was just bringing us back" he said.

"Well why are we here then hmm"? Beatrice replied pushing him back it was hard to believe that she thought he was Bleed

"Because you have powers the only ones who should have powers are us and the powerpunk girls"

"Yea well maybe we aren't from here boy I would tell you why we have powers but I won't anymore because YOU CANT EVEN SAY THANK YOU FOR SAVING YOU FORM THEM and to think I thought you were good guys" she said and turned around leaning against the cage the boy looked shocked.

"I am good" he muttered and leaned against the cage to they were back to back looking sad I walked up to the bars as well

"Look let us go and we will get Betty explain what happened she thinks you have kidnapped us so let us go and she will return the boy to you what is his name"? I looked at them hopeful.

"His name is Raze not Brazen like she said its Raze he likes it and you're not going anywhere how do we know you guys aren't bad"? Said the blue haired boy.

"We are good because we are the powerKIND girls dummy and if we were bad do you think we would have saved you from the powerpunk girls as you call them" I rolled my eyes at him this was the worst way to come into a new dimension.

"Now I see the problem" Her said watching Betty as she walked Raze on her back still unconscious the red haired boy looked up fast he still didn't move.

"What's the problem"?

"That girl or Betty is shielding him somehow not sure how though" she muttered not looking up from the screen she had made.

"Well I think I know why you can't bring them here" Beatrice said looking down embarrassed the red boy moved so he was facing her with wide eyes.

"What, what is it" he asked Raze must mean a lot to him

"Well Betty has always been protecting us for years even when mommy and daddy were um around on earth and not up in the sky so I think because of her protective ability she has made some kind of shield that she could make even without powers it's called love dummy's that's why you won't be able to bring them here she will wait for us and you guys" Beatrice told them pointing at us and the boys I looked at the screen it was going al fuzzy Beatrice nodded her head as if to show them that.

"See now she is unknowing making a shield form your eyes as well" she told them proving her point.

Betty:

"I was walking down in the sewage all by myself now with the green boy the yellow girl ditched us ages ago when I wouldn't let her take him I felt movement and the boy woke up

"W-where am I" he said looking around then he looked at me confused

"Who are you"?

"I'm Betty what's your name" I told him he smiled and put his hands on my head between my pigtails

"It's Raze thank you for carrying me but were is Rage and Rave" he asked

"Do you mean a guy dressed in red and a guy dressed in blue"?

"Yea that's them"

"Yea well you see there was a red cloud and they got kidnapped by it so did my sisters but I got away and now I'm protecting you" I said still walking Raze looked a bit worried but didn't say any more about it after a while of walking I was getting a bit tired

"Hey can I get down please Betty" he asked I nodded and put him down we kept walking he reminded me of Beatrice he was so kid like and happy

"hey lets go outside" he said going up to a lid I nodded I can still protected him we went outside and walked around a bit I stood near him just in case I noticed he was fading I grabbed his hand and he stopped fading he didn't even notice so we kept walking for a while I looked up and stopped him from walking above us were lots and lots of red clouds heading for us I stood in front of Raze and swung my arms around and around pushing and clouds away screaming I kept this up when I stopped a blue bubble surrounded us I glared at the clouds

"Ha Ha may him you're not getting this guy I will save my sisters and Raze's brothers YOU HEAR ME MURDER" I yelled at the clouds and glared I watched as two boys came down the red boy and blue boy they walked up to us.

"Look come with us and you can have your sisters back just let us have Raze" said Rage I think it was the red guy I glared at him and stopped Raze form going anywhere and looked at the clouds

"You're going to take him in there aren't you"? They looked at each other and nodded at me

"NO I won't let Raze go in there I don't care I lost my sister's I'm am not losing this kid two I promised mommy and daddy who thanks to May Him are DEAD" I yelled I never used that word before dead I never used it for mommy and daddy never I glared at them.

**Read the nest chapter please oh and all this if you read the rowdyrude story they don't meet the powerkind girls it's just in this story ok so don't get mad at me I created the powerkind girls so I'll have them meet who I want them to meet ok?**


	6. Raze and Rage friends?

Betty:

I glared at them I kept watching them when I saw Raze walk behind them I started at him with shock I was protecting him from a murder and he walks away I put my arms down and the bubble disappeared

"W-why I was" I stuttered the two boys walked over and took my arms and flew up a red cloud took Raze I was stunned I didn't say anything my eyes were wide and I felt horrible I broke mom and dad's promise I was put down and lead to a cage they opened the door and I walked in and sat down Beauty and Beatrice watched me I felt horrible still even when I found my sister's I failed I curled up in a ball and didn't do anything.

Beatrice:

I watched Betty come in she looked really sad and stunned I watched her curl up into a ball I walked over to the bars

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER" I yelled

"We didn't do anything" Raze said

"You must have done something she never goes like this" I was thinking like crazy

"Raze did you walk to rage and Rave without explaining that Her was good" I asked

"Yea I walked to Rage and Rave and never said anything" He said I slapped my forehead

"Well thanks to you she thinks that she failed to protect you from evil all she was trying to do was help then you walk away she thinks she failed in helping so now this has happened are you going to say sorry after all it was your fault" I told him

"Let us go" I heard from behind me Beauty walked up

"I said let us go you have your brother now let me and my sister's go you said..." Beauty began

"Yea well you shouldn't have powers so you're staying here in that cage" Rave said Betty's head flew up she walked over to the bars her eyes were still wide

"You promised to let us go if you got your little brother and now you choose to break it"? Betty asked them looking mad they nodded except for Raze he never promised Betty put her head down

"Well that is SO WRONG" she exploded and grabbed the bars and pulled them off and threw them with a clang we flew off and found the way out I looked behind me Betty was still standing there I called to her

"Betty this way"

"Go on ahead I have something to deal with" she said I and Beauty flew out and outside what Betty was doing I didn't know

Betty:

I watched my sister's fly out of a hole I looked at the boys

"You dare make a promise then break it now that is a big no-no" I said

"You broke a promise and tried to take the two people I care most about so now I will have to do the same to you" I said and grabbed Raze and flew away

"LET ME GO PLEASE" he yelled I felt tears in my eyes

"You think I want to kidnap a kid I just need for them to understand that having someone taken away means a big deal know what I felt when Her took my sister's" I told him he stayed silent

"Is there anything I can do"? He asked I stopped bluntly

"w-what you want to help" I asked he nodded I let him go he flew beside me and we were of

"You know you are one strange kid you remind me so much of Beatrice" I told him his eyes grew wide

"That's it I have a plan" he said and stopped I stopped to

"What plan "I asked

"Ok so this is what we do because you have me then we have Beatrice fly around in plain sight and when the guys come and get her she acts so much like me they will realize what you felt and let her go then you let me go how does that sound: he said it was a good plan expect for the part were Beatrice gets taken but I nodded and we flew to find my sisters down on the pathway beauty and Beatrice looked surprised at raze but shrugged Beatrice laughed a little like a nervous girl who is meeting her favourite singer but I let it pass she couldn't like raze could she? No she loves bleed I know that I told them Razes plan

"So I am supposed to get kidnapped then act like raze ok so what do you like raze" Beatrice asked

"Well I acted like a kid I love cookies and sugar and..." he informed Beatrice of the way he acted she laughed

"I love those things to he he and I acted like a little kid to" she smiled

"Yea betty told me that I act like you that how I came up with the plan" Raze told her she laughed even more they looked like friends

"Ok go on Beatrice go fly" beauty said she wanted to get this over with as fast as we could she was so protective Beatrice shot up in a flash leaving a green trail behind her I looked up and waited I saw three streaks flying towards her I smiled I looked at raze he was frowning

"Whats wrong" beauty asked looking worried

"If i am down here and that is rave and rage then why is there three" he pointed out I looked at beauty

"That shouldn't be possibly unless its someone else" beauty said looking really worried

"It's the powerpunk girls" raze exclaimed and we flew up to them there was Beatrice wrapped in a long red ribbon I made a knife of ice appear and cut the ribbon

"WHO CUT MY RIBBON FUCK" the girl oh yea berserk yelled she glared at me I glared daggers right back at her

"WE shouldn't fight now you guys are new at this" raze said concerned me, beauty and Beatrice turned to him Beatrice laughed a bit she was so happy with him

"Well were we came from we used to fight these girls and we beat them all the time one had a massive knife so I'm sure these girls won't be difficult" Beatrice told him

"So want to play to raze" she asked he smiled and brat rolled her eyes

"Not another one who says playing instead of fighting" she complained

"Let's just get this over with we have things to do" I said looking bored brat looked at me funny

"Fine" berserk said and shot a bunch of red vectors at us we flew around them easily

"SKY ICE FOG" I shouted and a light blue fog went around them and they flew in different directions but the fog broke and followed them

"sunrise rapid arrow" beauty said and her bow and arrows appeared she shot them of at least three at a time two of them missed but I heard a scream come from a cloud Beatrice looked hopeful at me and I nodded

"GREEN FIRE BOMB" she shouted and a green ball of fire appeared in her hands small at first but it grew bigger and bigger she looked like she was struggling to hold it but Raze flew up to her and helped hold it and when the fog was almost gone they threw the ball by the time the fog was gone it was too late for them to fly away they got hit just like that they fell

"Beatrice get brute betty you grab brat and I will get berserk" beauty ordered us and we flew to them the only one that wasn't unconscious was brat she looked stunned when I stopped her from falling into the sharp top of a skyscraper

"W-w-why did you save me"? She asked I looked at her

"Duh because we are good and we won't let anyone die because of us" I told her and flew up into the air she was too weak to do anything the other two were unconscious raze flew up to brat

"So where is your house" he asked

"why do you want to know" she asked stubbornly

"so we can take you and these two home safe and sound" beauty explained brat pointed at a massive house made out of metal we flew up to the door and Beatrice knocked on the door a man opened it and looked at us then at the girls he looked scary his hair was a mess and he just looked scary I couldn't explain what he looked like even to myself

"well what do you want" he asked us looking annoyed

"We came to bring these three back home" Beatrice said walking forwards holding on to brute the man sighed

"Fine just take them up stairs on leave them on the floor" he said then disappeared from view we walked up stairs instead of putting them on the hard floor we put them on the bed on the colour they were brat on blue brute on green and berserk on red I noticed a toy octopus on the floor it reminded me of Beatrice's toy but brat looked at it longing so I picked it up and gave it to her we floated in the room

"Huh what are you still here for oh yea um thanks for not leaving us to die" brat said then we heard a gasp and the man was behind us staring at us floating we landed on the floor he smiled evilly and went back down stairs

"You might want to get out of here while he is gone otherwise he won't let you leave" brat told us and we flew out of the window and outside me raze and beauty landed on the ground and Beatrice kept flying I watched as a red cloud took her away.

"Ok now all we need is a place to stay" beauty said I just realised it was getting dark and we had no were to stay how bad it that

"I know a place we can stay" raze said we looked at him and followed as he walked off we came to a house

"I used to live here with rave and rage" he said walking in it was clean beauty checked the pantry to see if there was food to make for dinner she made spaghetti meatballs we ate happily it was like before but with raze instead he may act like Beatrice but no one can replace her I began to wonder how she was doing.

Beatrice:

I was laughing and asking questions every time I did I acted just like raze and it made them sad

"AH I can't stand it we need raze back this girl acts so much like him it makes me miss him even more" rage yelled as I asked for a cookie and stretched out my arm trying to reach them what this time I wasn't trying to be like raze all I wanted was a cookie I looked at him

"why if I remind you of raze so much just for me being me that must mean that when you had me and beauty in that cage imagine how betty felt with raze with her reminding her of me" i said reaching out I almost had a cookie rage looked shocked he sat down his eyes widening

"She planned this didn't she" he said in a low whisper there was only me and him I looked at him and stopped reaching for the cookie

"What do you mean"? I asked and continued reaching for the cookie jar he walked over and gave me one I blushed as I took it

"She planned this so we knew how she felt when we took her sisters away" he said I nodded

"You know she is probably thinking the same about raze why do we have to fight cant we just be friends" I asked chewing the cookie he looked at me

"Yea I guess we can" he smiled it was the first time I had seen him smile

"Ok so can I get out of this cage it is really annoying" I asked and he let me out

"Ok now how do we get out of here" I asked he looked confused I rolled my eyes at him

"If we can get out of here then you can get raze back he is a sweet kid" I told him he smiled and Her walked in at that moment

"Why is she out of the cage" Her asked looking annoyed

"Because I know why she took raze and we can get him back if" he said and smiled Her narrowed her eyes at him

"If what..."?

"If we don't trap them in a cage Beatrice said she will tell us everything we need to know" he said sounding hopeful I don't remember saying that but I still nodded Her looked thoughtfully then there was red smoke and we were outside a house

"So raze brought them here" rage said and opened the door there was only raze sitting at the table he mouthed to be quiet we sat at the table and waited until morning I fell asleep at the table next to raze I wonder what morning will bring...

**So what do you think can you wait for the next chapter do you like the powerkind girls? Do you have any questions for me? Ha ha sorry just comment rate or whatever if you want to**


	7. beatrice and brazen

Beatrice:

When I woke up I was face to face with something that reminded me of a demon but also raze I looked at him sleepily and rested my head and my arms and smiled a sleepy smile at it smiled evilly crazy back and lifted a claw and went to pierce me I rolled out of the way and stood facing him as he turned around I rubbed my eye like a little kid who woke up which I was and just had and watched him smile even more and try to hit me again I jumped away and fell on the ground I watched him as I lied down on the ground the thing looked at me with yellow eyes I stood up and smiled at him as friendly as I could I smiled then dodge then smiled again it kept trying but it always missed I even started to dance as I dodge him then he got annoyed

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL" he yelled I stopped and looked at him as if he turned off the music I was dancing to

"Because dancing is fun so what is your name"? I said happily he suddenly grabbed me with his hand and pulled me up I struggled and glared at him

"Hey this isn't fun" I called he smiled even more

"My name is Brazen and this might be the last thing you hear in this life" he said and lifted his other hand and his claw started coming down towards me I looked around thinking then I remembered my powers with fire I began to concentrate and heat up until I was on fire green fire he let go and held his hand and glared at me

"now that wasn't fun at all" he glared at me I hovered over him still on fire I flew away from him this brazen whoever he was must have scared off everyone else I flew around everywhere I couldn't find them and brazen kept appearing wherever I went he appeared and tried to grab me but the fire on my body burned his hand then I would fly away once he appeared in front of me I rolled me eyes at him

"For goodness sake I'm very busy and can't play right now understand" I told him he looked confused as I went to fly around him

"Why aren't you afraid"? He asked as I flew off I turned to him

"Because I am not scared and besides you remind me of raze and I can't be afraid of him so there" I answered and flew off I kept flying around the city until I saw the powerpunk girls maybe they knew where they were I smiled and flew over to them they stopped flying when they saw me brat looked extra confused berserk crossed her arms and watched me come

"What the fuck do you want"? Brute asked glaring at me

"Well first of all a hi would be a much better thing to say first and have you seen beauty, Betty, rave, raze or rage"? I asked looking at them as they raised an eye brow

"No we haven't so go away there is something destroying our city so we need to teach it a lesson" berserk said looking annoyed

"Oh you mean brazen" I said happily then turned around and went to fly off but when I did brazen was standing right behind me I looked at him surprised then smiled

"How long have you been there" I asked smiling

"for a while now" he answered smiling that maniac smile of his I began to laugh a little why did I find his smile so funny in a cute way I was acting like he was raze I looked at him wait is that no... it was it is raze I smiled even more and tackle the thing in a hug

"RAZE ITS YOU!" I shouted and laughed the powerpunk girls looked at me confused especially brute I flew back up into the air brazen glared at me

"I am not raze I told you before I am brazen" he said I still smiled at him and laughed a little

"But your still raze just a different side of him that's all brazen" I said and dodge when he tried to attack me I smiled again when I noticed the fire was gone from me and I was suddenly engulfed by red smoke I knew It was Her I was in some kind of house by the looks of it and there standing in front of me was the red crab woman and my sisters as well as rage and rave I looked and Her surprised

"Why am I here now raze is out there" I asked looking up at her

"your here because brazen is a monster right now and you don't have proper training with your powers yet and besides you said you would answer all my questions" Her said back I glared at her then I slapped her across the face a pot hit my head but I didn't care the others behind her looked surprised at me

"I don't care right now and I won't answer your questions raze or brazen is out there with the punk girl's and unlike me I don't think they will survive his attacks so send me back" I yelled she waved her claw and I was back I was right the punk girls were on the ground covered in blood they were still alive but very weak I flew over to them and stood in front of them in a protecting kind of way Brazen smiled at me

"Aw look who is back to play" he said smiling I smiled back and flew up and kicked him in his face he watched me and I went behind him so he would turn to me he made the entire area around us black so I couldn't see I looked around nervous he could be anywhere I felt a sudden pain in my back

"AHHH" I screamed and I saw blood drip from it I flew out of the blackness I could see him circling the black bubble I flew at him and used my lasers eyes on his wings he looked at me and scratched my arm I glared at him and clutched it then flew up towards the sky I could hear him behind me I kept flying and flying up and up I looked down to see brazen getting tired I poked my tongue out at him then kept flying soon he closed his eyes and fell I went down to and watched as he changed back into brazen I grabbed him then flew down to the punk girls I spoke to brute

"Brute take my hand then take berserk's hand then berserk take brute's hand and brats brat you take berserk's hand" I told them they looked mad at first but did it anyway after that we were engulfed in red smoke and back at Her's place she took raze into a different room I turned to everyone who seemed to be glaring at me

"What"? I asked

"Why did you bring the powerpunk girls"! Yelled rave I mean bruise his eyes were dark blue I glared at him

"Ha like I would leave them on the ground covered in blood duh" I yelled back then we were quiet I helped the girls move to the couch were they could lie down I don't know why but berserk kept glaring at rage and he looked embarrassed I didn't care

"Ok rave put some ice of their wounds" I commanded he glared at me then Betty glared at him and he did it.

"Rage get some bandages and cloth" I told rage he did it to and soon the girls were bandaged and had ice on them I smiled I was doing pretty well


End file.
